


Three Words

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wonders why he could stay this long with Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for the simple vocabs, bad grammars, typos, oocness, plotless, etc.
> 
> And also, this is inspired by a tumblr post but I couldn't find it again T.T If anyone find a tumblr post similar with this fic, please link it in the comment orz
> 
> I tagged this as drabble but still it's 400 words long, so.... #sorry

Sometimes Kagami wondered why he could stay this long with Aomine. It had been around two years now, even though both of them couldn’t remember when was the exact date they started going out. Kagami always thought that, with Aomine, they either would be forever or would go down in flames. But since it had been two years, maybe it was gonna be forever? Even Kagami still hadn’t sured yet.

He and Aomine fought a lot, they barely agreed on the same things, and Kagami didn’t know how they could live together without killing each other. Kagami sighed, continued to stir his pan of kare for dinner tonight. They just had another fight this morning, over shoes, Kagami didn’t really remember it anyway. If both of them could stay alive by the end of this month, maybe Kagami would celebrate it.

Kagami heard some movements from the living room and he saw Aomine just came out from bathroom, hair still wet of shower.

Aomine caught Kagami was looking at him. He didn’t say anything, just plopped himself on the sofa. So Kagami didn’t say anything either, teared his eyes from Aomine back to the kare.

Kagami began to hear the sound from TV, but he still focused on kare. Kagami used that silence between Aomine and him to think and reevaluate their relationship together. Kagami had to admit that sometimes silence was better between them because usually when one of them opened their mouth, they were gonna start bickering.

“I love you.”

Kagami almost dropped his pan and spilled kare everywhere when he heard Aomine’s voice said those three words. Kagami turned off the stove and looked up to Aomine. The bluehead wasn’t watching TV. His blue eyes fixated on Kagami. His expression was really soft, and when he saw Kagami’s shock face, he chuckled and looked back at the TV screen.

“I love you too,” Kagami mumbled after a while, knew that he was blushing hard.

Well, maybe he wasn’t that oblivious about why he could stay together with Aomine for this long. Aomine barely said the three words to him—Kagami was the one who mostly said that—but Aomine made sure that whenever he said that, was when Kagami expected last, causing a big impact to Kagami’s heart. And because whenever Aomine said those words, he could see pure sincerity in his blue eyes, and made Kagami fell for him over again.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**


End file.
